Honey's Princess
by LadyAlexiaLastHope
Summary: AU! Honey believed it was for the best but he can't avoid her. Not when she needed his help. Haruhi has this strong sense of familiarity when she around Honey and Mori. She wondered why she felt this way. When Haruhi's father falls into a coma due to a fire at his workplace. Honey can't leave her alone and helps her. Despite Haruhi slowly gaining her memories back.
1. Prologue: It for the Best

A little boy gave a little girl a stuffed blue bunny. He had touched her hair a bit and looked at her. She had a bandage around her head and she looked like she was in a deep sleep. He listened to the doctors. They said that there was a good chance that she won't recall her memory. She had hit her head pretty hard and it was very likely she won't remember him.

It hurt his heart but it was better this way. It was better if she was far away from him and his family.

She was safer that way.

He sniffed and try not to cry. 'I'm supposed to cry.' he told himself angrily. He clenched his fists and looked at the girl one last time. ' I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to be strong.' he told himself in his head.

' I have to be strong for you.'he thought sadly. He took the girl's hand and squeezed it. He kissed her forehead and moved away from her. He walked over to his cousin who was waiting for him. The tall boy gave the young boy a frown and looked at the girl in the hospital bed.

The tall then looked at the small boy that was looking at the girl. The boy sighed and quickly left the room. He rubbed his face and sniffled a few times.

'I must not cry. I must not cry.' the boy thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes and head to the limbo. He looked at the hospital one last time and swallowed heavily. He sniffed and goes into the limbo. He picked up a pick bunny and hugged it to his chest.

However, it never stopped the aching pain that was in his heart.

Meanwhile, back in the hospital room. The girl had pulled the blue bunny to her chest. She opened her eyes but saw no one there. She was sure that someone was there.


	2. All Wet

**Eleven Years Later**

' Do this place have to be so big?' Haruhi thought. She let out a long sigh while she walked down the hallway. She moved out the way when the students of the school walked passed her. Some will stared at her cause she wasn't wearing the school uniform. She couldn't afford to buy one, so she just wore what she had.

An old brown sweater and some brown old pants. She wore thick glasses and her hair was unkept. The teacher mistook her for a boy but she never corrected them. She was there to learn after all.

She let out a sigh and moved her glasses up. As if she will find a place in this building to study. She had a better chance of the garden to study. ' Maybe that wasn't a bad idea.' she thought. She walked down the hall to the gardens. 'Now if only I could remember where to go.' She tried to move away from the students that was glaring at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone from a distance watched Haruhi walked to the gardens. The person was about to turn to leave but stopped for a few minutes. ' I shouldn't follow her. Remember, you have to keep her safe.' they thought. They looked back to Haruhi, she went through the doors that leads to gardens. ' Don't follow her. Don't follow her.' he told himself over and over again. He sighed and followed Haruhi. The person stayed far behind her and kept at a slow paces. He didn't want to alert her. He just wanted to see her.

He wanted to make sure that she was safe.

At less that's what he kept telling himself.

He stopped when saw her by the ponds. She was looking at the water with a small smile on her face. Even with those big thick glasses and her hair all messy. Her smile always made him smile. The person heart pounds and clenched his chest. ' I really shouldn't be watching her.' the person thought to himself. 'I should go. Takashi is waiting for me.

He was going to walk to class until he heard the sound of a loud splash.

* * *

Haruhi felt someone pushed her before hitting the pond. Her clothes were all wet and so was her hair. The worst part, she heard the sound of her glasses breaking. And then the sound of laughter. Her eyes widen in shock as felt the cold water starting to affect her.

" Sorry commoner, I just thought you needed a bath." a girl said in a sneer comment. The sound of laughter was cruel,it made Haruhi's inside twist with displeasure.

'Damn this school.' Haruhi shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't see a thing without her glasses, so only could hear the group walked away and left her alone. She sighed and try to look for her broken glasses.

'Mom. What am I going to do." she thought to herself. Once in a while, the students here will bully her and push her around. Some students eventually would give up if she doesn't give them the desired times they mysteriously stop and act if she didn't exist when they see her. The latter will always confused her but it never mattered to her.

They left her alone and she was able to walk the halls in peace.

"Are you alright?" she heard someone asked. They sound like a boy with a cheerful voice. For some reason, the sound of that person's voice warmed her heart. It sounded so familiar. She try to find the source but all she saw a blur of blond hair and someone in the school uniform.

" I think. I'll just need to get a change of clothes but I can't see a thing." Haruhi said. She stood up and wrung out her sweater. She suddenly felt someone taking her hand.

"I'll help you Haru-chan." the boy pulled her out of the pond and squeezed her hand. He tugged her along before she could say a thing.

"How do you know my name?" Haruhi asked. She felt the boy's hand tighten a bit.

"Everyone knows who you are." the boy said. Haruhi blinked and shrugged her shoulders. It will make sense. She was the only poor student in this whole school after all. She isn't too surprised that she created some kind of name for herself.

'Oh well, so much for a quiet school life.'Haruhi thought miserablely.

The two walked into the school and the boy leads her up the many stairs. It felt like she was walking forever. They stopped in front of a room. Haruhi rasied an eyebrow. The boy opened the door and they walked inside.

* * *

An half an hour later, Haruhi was in fresh clean clothes. It was the boy uniform since it was only uniform that he could find. Haruhi didn't mind much, she whether liked it. She took a seat on the sofa and waited. She would look around but the room was blurry. She was alone, that much she was sure. There was small knock on the door. "Haru-chan. It's me." the boy's voice made her smile. " Are you dressed?"

"I'm dressed." Haruhi called out. The door opened and footsteps was heard. The blurry image of the boy appeared in front of her.

"I got your contact lens Haru-chan." the boy said happily. He streched his hand to give her the case. Haruhi smiled and took the contact case.

"Thanks." Haruhi whispered. He's been calling her Haru-chan a lot, it gave her weird feelings. Like a sense of happiness, it wasn't too big though. She put the contacts in her eyes. Haruhi blinked a few times as she touched the bangs of her hair and the boy uniform she wore. She looked around the room, she saw the piano and some tables. She looked in front her and gasped when a young boy was in front of her face.

"Can you see now, Haru-chan?" the boy asked her. Haruhi's eyes widen when she saw the boy. Warm brown eyes and a big wide smile on his face. Her heart skipped a bit from the closeness. He was way too close. She quickly moved away from him. The boy blinked at her and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"You were in my personal space." Haruhi said while she looked at the young boy. She noticed something in his eyes. It looked a lot like tears. She frowned and shook her head. 'I don't know this boy. Why should I care if he sad or not?'

"Oh. Sorry about that Haru-chan ." the boy said. He took a seat next her. Haruhi gulped and gripped her pants.

"Aren't you a bit to young to be calling me Haru-chan."Haruhi said. The boy blinked a few times.

"Oh. I'm seventeen years old. " The boy said causing Haruhi to eyes widen.

'Are you kidding me?' Haruhi thought as her eye twitch. She must've said it out loud cause he answered her.

"Nope." the boy said while he pulled out his student id out from his pocket. He showed it to her and her jaw dropped. Honey laughed even more when he saw her shocked face. " It's okay Haru-chan. Everyone makes that mistake."

'Haninozura Mitsukuni. Why does that name sound so familiar to me?' Haruhi thought as she read his name. As she tried to remember, the boy puts his id away. She looked at him closely, he do look really young for his age. Makes her wonder how he could look so young. "Sorry about that senpai."

"It's alright Haru-chan. You didn't know." the small boy said a bit too happily. Haruhi frowned when she heard his voice. She doesn't buy it.

"Are you sure, senpai?" Haruhi asked him. She noticed the boy's smile faltering a bit. It quickly returned back when the door to the room opened up.

"Tama-chan. Kyo-chan." the boy called out causing Haruhi to look at the two boys that came into the room. One had black hair and wore glasses. The other had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hunny-senpai. It's rare to see you without Mori-senpai." the boy with black hair said while he looked over Haruhi. "And who is this?"

"Oh. My new friend." Honey said with a big smile.

"Friend?"Haruhi said while raising an eyebrow. Honey nodded his head as he looked into Haruhi eyes. She suddenly felt her heart skip a bit. She gulped and try to calm her beating heart.

"Yeah. You're my friend." he said. He lets out a small pout and he started to get teary eyed. " Right? You don't want to be my friend."

"Well..yeah bu-" Haruhi said.

"Yaaay." he cheered. He hugged Haruhi's arm. For some reason, she doesn't mind his hugs. She sighed and looked over to the two boys.

"Oh. I see. You're Fujioka Haruhi, the commoner that got in our on a scholarship." the boy with black hair said. The comment made her flinched a bit. " You must have the audacious nerve to get in our school."

'Excuse me for being a commoner with audacious nerve.'Haruhi thought with a frown. She pulled her arm away from Honey and stood up to her feet. "Well I really should get going." she looked over to Hunny and bowed at him. She stood up and looked at him with a smile. "Thank you for the contact lens and the uniform. I will pay you back and return the uniform to you."

Honey stood up as well. Honey looked like he wanted to speak but the one he called Tama-chan interrupted him.

"Oh. You don't have to go Fujioka. " Haruhi flinched when feeling someone wrapped their arms around her shoulder. "You're a hero to all commoners everywhere."

"I won't say that I'm a hero." Haruhi said while she tried to get away from him. Yet he followed after her. 'Can he not follow me around?'

"Oh, but you are. It's nearly impossible for a poor person to come to our prestigious school." the blond said loudly with his hand on his chest. "Yet you beat the odds and show that even a poor person can succeed."

Haruhi groaned. She was beginning to wonder what's with this guy. "I really should get going." Haruhi said while she headed for the door. However, the door opened before opened to see two boys from her class.

"Hey it's the honor student." the two said at the same time. Haruhi looked at them and frown. "What are you doing here?"

'Damn these rich bastards. I just wanna leave." Haruhi said to herself. All she wanted was to find someplace to study peacefully. Is it so bad for her to wish for this one thing.

"Haru-chan was with me." Honey said. He goes over to Haruhi and grabbed onto her hand. Honey looked at Haruhi with a big smile on his face. "Right Haru-chan." Haruhi blinked and looked away from him. She wanted to move her hand but his hold was strong.

" With you?" one twin asked while he tilted his head along with his twin.

"That's rare. Hunny senpai is usually with Mori-senpai." the other twin said.

"Excuse me I really would like to go." Haruhi said to the twins. The twins leaned close to her face. She took a step back from them. 'What with these boys and lack of personal space.' Haruhi thought to herself. She took a step back from the two boys but they followed after her. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you wear glasses before?" one twin said.

"They were really thick ones too." the other said.

"This is how you look like?" the twins said the same time.

"Someone stepped on them."Haruhi said quietly. "Hunny senpai brought me here to help me out. Now if you excuse me." Haruhi tried to move around them but stopped when she saw someone else came into the room.

Just like Hunny, this person gave her a sense of familiarity but her heart didn't throb or do any other weird behavior. His eyes looked to Hunny who just smiled at him.

"Takashi." Hunny yelled as he ran over to the taller student. Haruhi blinked a few times trying to figure out why these two gave her the sense of familiarity.

'I don't have time for this. I need to get out of here.'Haruhi thought to herself as she tried to move again but stopped to see the twins were back in front of her. "Excuse me..HEY." Haruhi yelled as they grabbed her face.

"Hey. Leave Haru-chan alone." Honey yelled. However, the twins didn't listen to him through. They keep getting into her face. She tried to move her face away until someone picked her up.

"Awww Mori-senpai. We just wanna good look at him." one twin said

"We're just curious what he looked like under those horrible bangs." the other said.

She was carried away from the twins and was placed next to Honey. "T..thanks." Haruhi said while bowed a bit. She looked down at Honey. He hand a dark look in his eyes which made her a bit nervous. "Honey-senpai."

Honey quickly snapped out of it and looked up at Haruhi. "Are you alright Haru-chan?" Honey asked while looking up at her. Haruhi nodded her head.

"It was a bit much but I'm fine." she said while rubbing the side of her neck. She looked at Mori. "Thanks."

"Hn."Mori said with a nod.

She looked down at Honey who gave her a big smile. She could've sworn she could see small flowers surrounding him. "That's good. Me and Takashi really didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

'It's a bit late for that.'Haruhi thought as she let out a sigh. She noticed that the other blonde in the room was talking to the guy with the glasses. The twins went to do something else. She looked at Honey,he was watching her. She gulped and smiled at him."Thanks again Senpai. I really appreciate it."

Honey gave her a big smile. "You're welcome Haru-chan."

Haruhi nodded at him before leaving the music room. She sighed and looked at the time. She really needed a place to study.

* * *

Honey sighed when Haruhi left. He walked over to his table with Mori following after her. He picked up Usa-chan, his pink bunny. "She looks well."Mori said.

"She has grown up to be very pretty. Even if she has those messy bangs in front of her face."Honey said quietly. He sighed and hugged his rabbit. He pulled it closer to his chest. Honey gulped and looked at Mori. "Takashi. Cake." Honey said.

"Eating cake won't stop the pain." Mori said. Honey frowned but Mori goes to get the cake anyway.

Honey looked at Usa-chan. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see her again Usa-chan. She became really pretty and she looked happy."Honey said quietly to the rabbit. He bites the inside of his mouth. "Well except someone pushing her." Honey muttered darkly.

Meanwhile, Kyoya looked over to Honey. The boy loli has been very protective of the girl that was here a few minutes ago. He did some brief background on Haruhi and figured out that she was commoner. Of course, the girl was very bright and had good grades. However, Honey been really attached to her made him curious about her."Hm." he said to himself.

"What the matter?"Tamaki asked Kyoya. Kyoya looked at Tamaki as he pushed his glasses up.

"I just need to do some research. That is all."Kyoya said.

* * *

**I started this a year ago, way before just Between You and Me. I was just writing it on the side until I felt it was ready. It's ready****. I'm still working on Just Between You and Me. **

**8/16/19: I edited the hell out this. Past me liked to rush and there was some much needed correction. **


	3. Throw Down

"Mitsukuni." Mori said to his cousin. Honey looked from his cake that he barely even touched. He seemed to lost his appetite. For most of the club time, Honey mostly acted like he had a stomach ache. He was still able to entertain his clients though. He would pull off his sick act and have girls pampered him.

It was the for usual with him.

"I'm fine Takashi."Honey said. He looked at the cake and poked at it. He pushed it away from him. The smaller boy sighed. He looked at Takeshi with a force smile. "What is it Takeshi?"Honey asked.

Mori frowned. His cousin appeared to be his usual self but he could see the distance in his eyes. Mori held a keychain with two stuffed bunnies on it. Honey tilted his head and looked at the keys Mori was showing him. One was blue and the other was pink. The pink bunny looked like Usu-chan a lot. The blue bunny looked like the pink one but had a pink bow. That when he noticed the name tag that was with the bunnies. It was small but he could see it. 'Fujioka Haruhi.' Honey eyes widen.

" Tamaki found these by the sofa." Mori said. Honey hopped off his seat and goes over to Mori . Mori handed Honey the keys and Honey examine them.

Honey looked at Mori. He looked like his face will break into a smile. "We should take these to her." Honey said. He tried to keep the smile off his face but it was no use. "She'll need them and she don't want to be locked out." Honey said happily. He goes to get Usa-chan from the table and Mori smiled.

He knew this make him feel better.

* * *

The train ride from school to home was a long one. Haruhi hugged her bag to her chest and sighed. She can't get the feeling that she seen Honey and Mori somewhere before. Haruhi gulped while she pulled her bag close to her chest. Her heart ached when she saw Honey.

'Maybe I'm sick.' Haruhi thought to herself. She touched her head and frowned. She didn't have a fever what so ever and she wasn't feeling nauseous. She couldn't chalk it up as nothing either. Haruhi looked out the window. She could feel her eyes getting heavy. She could just take a little nap. She thought to herself while she closed her eyes.

* * *

Honey frowned when no one answered the door or when he didn't see Haruhi anywhere. He had a bad feeling about this. He looked over to Mori, the look in his eyes told him that he sensed something was wrong as well. Not one to ignore their instincts they looked at each other. Mori and Honey walked away from the front door and walked to the limousine.

* * *

Haruhi was jolted awake when the train when at a complete stop. She looked around to see that no one was on the train and she was alone. 'Damn it. ' Haruhi thought grumpily while she gathered her things and got up from her seat.

It was dark out, Haruhi got out the train station and looked around the stop she got off on. She overslept and missed a couple of stops. She wasn't far from home. She sighed while she walked out the station and down the empty street in silence. She had a long day and just wanted to go to sleep. She wanted to forget about the heartache that boy, Honey, gave her. She wanted to ignore the feeling and put this whole say behind her.

Now that she thought about it. She needed to clean the uniform and return it to Honey as well. It probably very expensive and she doesn't have that kind of money.

As she walked home, a small group of men followed her.

She put her hand in her pocket to get her phone. She needed to check the time. Haruhi didn't notice where she was going until she bumped into someone. "Sorry about that." Haruhi said. She looked to see a rough looking man and two people with him. She frowned and tried to walk around them. They blocked her and smiled grimly at her.

"Where do you think your going kid?" the man said darkly. Haruhi backed away from the man while his friends surrounded her. She bites her lips while she looked around her. She tried to look for an escape but found none. They started close in on her and was closing in on her.

"Let me through."Haruhi demanded. Her eyebrows arched down. Her day was rough enough. She just wanted to go home, cook dinner and forget this crazy day.

Was that too much to ask?

Then they all came after her. Haruhi acted quickly while she kicked one guy in the gut and threw her bag at the other. She yelled once one of them grabbed her. She stomped her captive on the foot really hard, he lets her go. She quickly got away but was caught again. "Where do you think you're going?" the man laughed while he threw Haruhi down.

Haruhi groaned when she hit the ground pretty hard. She had hit her head. The world was spinning and her head was starting to hurt.

She suddenly remembered Honey, the boy that helped her earlier today. He was probably the only good thing that happened to her. Despite the hell of the day that she had.

Funny, she was probably going to die here and all she could think about is a complete stranger.

They started to close in on her. She closed her eyes and waited for more pain.

The pain never came, instead, the sound of yelling in and people falling down was heard. Haruhi opened her eyes when she saw two people fighting the group of men. One of them she recognized as Honey, the boy that helped her.

She watched him ducked away from a punch, then knocked the guy down with a kick. She slowly sits up while she watched him move. Something about the way he moved was familiar. 'Have I seen this before? I don't recall seeing this fighting style in a self-defense class.' She tried to remember but it resulted in her head hurting some more. She touched her head.

She wasn't into combative fighting. Whenever she saw it on t.v she'll switch it off or mute the television. This was so familiar though. She wondered why.

"Haru-chan?" Honey called to her. She snapped out of her thought and looked up. Honey was standing in front her with a frown on his face. He looked perfectly fine like he hasn't beaten up a group of men. He looked really sweaty and his eyes were filled with worry.

Why was he worried for a stranger like her? 'That's right. We're friends now.' Haruhi thought quietly to herself. ' Of course, he'll be worried.'

His hand cupped her face as he examined her. "Did they hurt you?" he asked. Haruhi didn't bother moving his hands away from her. She let him examine her.

"No. Just threw me to the ground. What are you doing here, Honey-senpai?" she asked. She took his hands and gently pulled them away from her. She looked up at him. Honey tilted his head to the side. "Did you followed me?"

"No silly. We were at your house." Honey said. His sweet voice made her relax a bit.

"Why? How do you know where I live anyway?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"We wanted to return your keys."Honey said. He pulled out her bunny keychains. Haruhi blinked and reached for them.

"We?"Haruhi asked him. Haruhi looked up when she noticed Mori was standing behind Honey. "Oh. Mori-senpai."

"Hn.'"Mori said. Haruhi shook her head slowly and looked at Honey.

"Thanks for bringing back my keys." Haruhi said."She looked at them and smiled. "I would've been locked out if it wasn't for you guys." Haruhi tried to stand up but her head started to pound. It felt like a million elephants slamming down her brain. She winced from the pain and sat back down.

"Are you alright Haru-chan?" Honey asked her. He took her hand before she could even protest. He lightly touched her shoulder, she winced from the pain she felt. Her shoulder had a dull ache too. She looked at his expression his lips twisted into a dark scowl. She didn't like the way he looked.

It gave her knots in the stomach. She doesn't like that expression on his face, it shouldn't be there.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said causing Honey to look over his shoulder. Honey dropped his scowl but his eyes still looked the same. "We should take her home."

"Yeah. Right. Can you pick her up Takashi?" Honey asked. Mori nodded his head.

"He doesn't have to. I can stand up on my own."Haruhi said quickly. Mori and Honey looked at her. Honey looked her over, Haruhi sighed while she moved to get up. Her head was pounding so badly that she was getting dizzy. 'What? I was only thrown to the ground. They didn't get a chance to hit me.'

"They threw you to the ground pretty hard."Honey said flatly. He goes over to examine her ankle. "They probably dislocated your ankle. You probably won't be able to walk straight."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."Haruhi said. Why was she arguing with this person and why does he care so much? They just met each other for goodness sake.

Haruhi tried to stand up again but this time things started to speed up in rapid speed. She felt like she was going to puke.

She was hurting all over too. She probably won't be able to walk so far in this state. She really hated this but she has no other choice. "Okay fine."Haruhi muttered. She looked down to see Honey giving her a small smirk. She got the sudden urge to wipe that smile off his face.

Mori kneeled down to pick her up and carried her. "We should take her to the hospital."Mori said.

Honey nodded his head. " She probably has a concussion." he said. Haruhi sighed.

Haruhi wanted to argue but her head was pounding. She couldn't move her arm either. Maybe going to the clinic won't hurt."There's a clinic nearby. You could take me there but I need to go home first." Haruhi said. Honey was going to argue with her. " It closer and you won't have a long drive." she said.

"Alright but we're not leaving your side." Honey said. His little finger pointed at her. She smiled at him. He looked so cute when he did that. They started to walk, Haruhi did her best to stay awake. Honey being quiet wasn't really helping her none.

"Don't fall asleep Haru-chan." Honey said loudly. It woke her up and she peeked at Honey. He smiled at her and he started talking again. She listened to him talk and she'll respond when he had a question. It was like this for the whole walk home.

When they made it to the apartment, Honey had opened the door and Mori carried her inside. Mori placed Haruhi on the floor, Honey stayed close to her. It's probably to make sure that she won't fall. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'll be fine on my own. Just wait here." Haruhi said to the two. She watched them look around her apartment with a deep frowned on their faces. She doesn't know what they were expecting. She doesn't live in a big fancy house or have any maids. She took off her shoes and went to her room to change clothes. She pulled out some clothes and quickly put them on. She tried to fix up her hair but it was too chopped up.

"Do you live on your own Haru-chan?"Honey asked when Haruhi returned.

She started to take off her shoes slowly. "I live with my Dad."Haruhi said. "He's at work right now." Haruhi said. She frowned. " That's right. I should really leave him a note," she said. She goes to the living room to get paper and a pencil. Just when she was about to write the note the phone rang. Haruhi goes to answer it.

Meanwhile Honey and Mori waited for Haruhi, she was taking a while. "I'm going to get her." Honey said. Mori nodded his head. Honey goes to the living room until he saw Haruhi by the phone. She looked at Honey and trembled. Honey walked slowly to her and took her hand.

"Haru-chan."Honey called out to the girl. She opened her mouth to speak but the words won't come out. Tears welled up and she reached for him. She hugged tightly and he hugged her back. She was shaking. "Haru-chan."

"My Dad is in the hospital." she whispered. "There was a fire at his workplace."

Honey frowned and held tight. "We'll take you there."Honey whispered. "Alright, Haru-chan." Haruhi nodded her head.

* * *

**That was fun to write and edit. I probably will need a beta for this story. If anyone interested let me know.**

**Just Between You and Me are on a small hiatus cause I need to catch up to some chapters. **

**8/17/19: More correction but not the worse. The previous chapter was hard to read. Thisone wasn't so bad. **


	4. A Sense Of Deja Vu

"We're almost there." Honey said to Haruhi. He held her hand tightly and she squeezed his hand back. Honey smiled sadly to himself. "I'm sure that you're dad will be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" Haruhi said quietly. Honey frowned. "What if he dies? I can lose him ..." she tried not to think about herself at the moment. She just doesn't want to be alone. She can't stand the thought of being alone. It was one of her bigger fears along with thunder.

"Haru-chan's papa will never leave her alone." Honey said while he rests his head on Haruhi's shoulder. "While we're there, the doctors could check on your shoulder and head."

Haruhi only nodded her head. She really couldn't fight him on this one. Her head was still pounding and her arm hurt. She was surprised that she even could think at a time like this.

'Maybe it's just adrenaline.' Haruhi thought to herself. It made sense, she did hit her head pretty hard and she was attacked by a gang of men. Then add the fact her father is at the hospital just shoot her nerves to hell.

"We're here Haru-chan." Honey said. Haruhi lets go of Honey's hand. She left the car before Honey or Mori could even stop her. The two cousins blinked and looked at each other. "I'm going to stay with her." Honey said. Mori frowned but Honey only smiled at him. "We'll be alright Takashi. I'll call you when I'm sure that everything is alright."

Mori nodded his head before closing the door. The limo drove off and Honey goes to follow after Haruhi.

Honey spotted Haruhi by the elevators. Her back was turned to him. She was moving back and fore. Haruhi flinched when Honey took her hand. She looked over to him. "Honey-senpai. I thought you left already." Honey smiled at her.

"Don't be silly Haru-chan. I said I'll be with you." he said cheerfully. He looked at the receptionist. "Did you find out which floor he's on?"

Haruhi nodded her head slowly and she gulped. " They won't tell me anything on his condition." she whispered.

"What about you?" Honey asked Haruhi. Haruhi looked at Honey.

"What about me?" Haruhi asked. The girl looked confused over this. He gave Haruhi a small pout and looked up at her eyes.

"You hit your head pretty hard and your arms are bruised up. Your eyes are not focused right now." Honey pointed out. Haruhi bit her lips. Honey tilted his head at her. He will rant how cute she was if it wasn't for the situation at the moment.

"It can't wait until I see my Dad." Haruhi said. Honey frowned and squeezed her hand gently.

"No, it can wait." Honey said. " You could have a concussion Haru-chan. I think we should see a doctor first before seeing your father."

Haruhi was going to argue with him but she knew he was right. She sighed. " Alright but I'm going to see my father afterwards. I need to sure that he's alright."

Honey smiled at her and nodded his head. " Alright, Haru-chan."Honey said happily. Once the elevator doors opened, the two teens quickly stepped inside.

* * *

Honey sat on the chair while he watched the doctor examine Haruhi. He was very quiet while Haruhi told the doctor what happened and what was wrong with her. He listened quietly while his legs move back and fore. He watched as the doctor examine Haruhi's head until he noticed a scar on her forehead. It wasn't noticeable since it was small and her bangs covered her forehead. The sight of it made him clenched his teeth.

Images of a little girl with a bloody forehead, lying on the ground. He remembered trying to run over to the little girl but someone was holding him back. He remembered yelling whoever was holding back to let go. He needed to get to her. He needed to make sure that she was alright.

"Honey-senpai."

Honey snapped out of it and looked up to Haruhi was standing over him. Her hand was on his shoulder and she looked at him with a small frown. Her eyes were filled with concern. Concerned for him. Honey gulped and reached to touch Haruhi's hand. He gently removed it and forced a smile. "Sorry about that Haru-chan. I was just thinking about something."

"I'll say. You look like you were deep in thought." Haruhi said to him. She goes to sit next to him on the chair.

"So, what did the doctor said?" Honey asked her. He noticed that her arm was in a slang.

"He said that I was lucky I didn't get a concussion. He also said that it probably due to my past injury." Haruhi said.

"Past injury?" Honey asked her. Haruhi nodded her head and moved her bangs to show her scar. Honey gulped. The memories were starting to flood back but he pushed them away. He looked at Haruhi's face, her big brown eyes staring at him.

" I got this when I was five or six. I don't remember much about it. I don't even remember much about my the time I was that age." Haruhi said quietly. " I would ask my dad about it but he would say I just fell down the stairs."

"Do you believe him?" Honey asked. Haruhi shook her head. "How come?"

" I don't know. I just get this feeling that it's not true." Haruhi said. She put her index finger on her cheek. She looked up as if she was in deep thought. "Also he would grow quiet for a long time before answering me."

" Did you ever asked him again?" Honey asked but Haruhi let out a sigh.

"I wanted to but I don't want to see that pained expression on his face." Haruhi whispered. Honey frowned.

"Whatever it is, it must be pretty tramatic for him." Honey whispered. Haruhi slowly nodded her head. That's when the doctor came back with Haruhi prescription and some pills. Haruhi got up to get them. After the doctor left, Haruhi looked at Honey. "Ready to see your dad now."

Haruhi nodded her head. Honey got from his seat and took Haruhi's hand. She smiled at him in return. " You don't have to come with me Honey-senpai."

"I want to come." Honey said to her. " I just want to make sure that you're alright."

"Thank you." Haruhi whispered to him. They left the room and head to Haruhi's father's room.

* * *

Haruhi made it to her father's room on the fifth floor. She bites her lips when she saw him. He was all bandaged up and he looked unrecognizable He was hooked up to a ton of machines and test tubes. The sound of the machine was annoying to her. She gulped. She didn't look away from him through.

She moved to him and touched his hand. The doctor told her that he was going to be in a coma for a long while and it was unknown when he was going to wake up. She looked over to the door to see Honey had left her alone. She tried not to cry and looked at her father. " Sorry, it took me so long. I had to get checked out by the doctor."Haruhi said quietly.

She really hoped that he could hear her. "I ran into some trouble but I'm alright." There was no response. She sighed and watched her father sadly. She stayed there for a long while just looking at her father. She already had lost her mother, she didn't wanna lose her father either. He was the only that she had left.

'What am I going to do?' she thought sadly.

Honey watched Haruhi from the door and he sighed. "Takashi. I'm going to be staying with Haru-chan for the night." Honey said. Honey looked at Haruhi, she couldn't see him. "Can you pack me an overnight bag and Usa-chan."

"Is she alright?" Mori asked through the phone. Honey looked at Haruhi and frowned.

"She's upset but fine. Her head hurting has something to with an old injury." Honey said quietly. Honey looked at her.

"Are you sure?"Mori asked. Honey clenched his fist.

"I just want to be sure that she is alright." Honey said. He looked over to Haruhi again. She was sitting by the chair and watching her father. Mori made a small sound of agreement and hanged up. Honey gulped and looked at her one last time before walking off somewhere. After a while, the nurse went over to him and told him that visiting hours are over.

Honey nodded his head and goes to get Haruhi. He looked at her for a long time. Her back was turned from him so he couldn't see her face. Her messy short hair looked very uneven, he wondered how it was before. Honey sighed and walked over to her.

"Come on Haru-chan, we can't stay here all night." Honey said quietly to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Haruhi looked at him. There was tears in her eyes and hugged herself. Honey gulped and reached for her hand. She was shaky a bit but held his hand tight.

"But, my dad." Haruhi started out. He gave her a small smile.

" He'll be here when you come back tomorrow. Let's go home." Honey said. Haruhi nodded her head slowly and she got up from her seat. They both left the room and walked out.

"Thank you again." Haruhi whispered to him. Honey nodded his head. Haruhi wanted to say more but she closed her mouth. What can she say to him? She really know doesn't anything about him. Besides the fact that he could take down a gang of people and he gave her a sense of deja vu. Well, not the situation, just him in general.

The two walked down the hall in silence. Honey didn't say much to her. ' Funny. Why I do get the feeling that he's not someone who will stay quiet.' She thought to herself.

* * *

**Not much to edit.**


	5. Blue Bunny

" Don't you have someplace you wheter be?" Haruhi asked him.

The two of them was in the limo sitting either side from each other. Honey looked at her while he clenched his uniform pants. He smiled at her and looked out the window. "No, I can make up for it tomorrow. It's a good thing that we have a day off."

"What is it that you have to do?" Haruhi asked him. Honey looked back at Haruhi. She was looking at him through her messy bangs and unkept her. He looked away from hair and back at the window

" I had training but I already had a bit of an exercise." Honey said. "I'll just wake up in the morning and train extra hard tomorrow. Right now, I just wanna make sure that you make it through the night."

Haruhi smiled at him and looked out the window as well. "Well thanks again. I didn't really wanna stay at some strangers house. I don't really have friends."

"Why not?" Honey asked her. Haruhi looked at him. Honey was looking at her again. "Why don't you have any friends?"

Haruhi shrugged and looked at the window. " I studied a lot, I guess. I did have classmates that I talked to but I never made any friendships."

"Awww Haru-chan. You can't spend all your time studying." Honey said with a pout. Haruhi laughed a bit.

"That sound like something my father will say." Haruhi said with a small smile. She sadly looked out the window.

Honey moved closer to her but stopped midway. He touched her shoulder. Haruhi looked at him and noticed that he was giving her a look of determination. " Everything will be alright." Honey said to her." Your dad will be fine." Haruhi smiled and took his hand.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai." Haruhi said. Honey smiled and moved his hand away from hers. He moved over a bit but he wasn't close to the window like before. Haruhi would look over to Honey a few times but she said nothing. She then looked out the window and watched the cars and buildings passed by.

Honey was in deep thought and trying to gather his bearins. Honey pulled out his phone and quickly started to text Mori. He puts his phone away and looked at Haruhi. " Did you eat yet?"He asked Haruhi. Haruhi blinked and looked over to him.

"No, I didn't eat yet. I don't think I could cook anything with my arm in a sling." Haruhi said.

"Takashi is going to bring us dinner. He's going to bring a lot of food." Honey said with a big smile on his face. He tried not to laugh when he saw Haruhi's eyes widen. She was so cute.

"What about fancy tuna?" she said. Her eyes widen and she blushed. Honey blinked and leaned over to her.

'She still likes fancy tuna." he thought. He giggled and Haruhi turned to glare at him. " I'm sorry Haru-chan. It's just that you're so cute."

"And what so cute about me being embarrassed." Haruhi asked quietly. Honey smiled at her. His hands gripped the seats a bit. Haruhi only focused on his face while he gave her a sweet smile.

"Of course, Haru-chan. You're cute no matter what you do." Honey said. His tone was sweet and warm. Haruhi gulped and watched him. Honey looked away from her and started to kick outs his legs lightly. " Even if your hair is messy and you have those big glasses. You'll always be cute to me."

Haruhi blushed." Thank you." she whispered. She looked out the window. Honey smiled at her and looked away. The two was quiet for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Haruhi took off her shoes along with Honey. Once again, Honey was looking around the apartment again. Haruhi sighed and goes to the living room. "You know. My home isn't that amazing."

"It is. It's so small." Honey said with a big smile on his face. He followed after Haruhi. He wanted to tell about it so much but he doesn't want to say anything that will make her think. He's already risking her remembering him by just being at her house alone. "It's looking very nice though."

Haruhi smiled at him. "Thank you."

Honey nodded his head and looked around the living room. It was the first time he got a good looked at it. He noticed a small altar at the corner of the room. He looked around to see that Haruhi wasn't there. He quietly goes towards the altar and burned incense. He gave a small prayer and smiled at the picture of the woman. ' Long time no see Kotoko-san.' Honey thought sadly.

The first time he met Kotoko was the same time he met Haruhi. His mother and Kotoko were friends throughout there school years. They stayed in contact with each other until the day Kotoko died.

She was three at the time and he was five years old. He will try to make her feel welcome and she was always so friendly towards him. They became fast friends and they will always play together. There were times Haruhi will read to him and he taught her how to fight. She also didn't care that he liked cute things and cried a lot. He didn't care that she was blunt and she took things to literally at times.

They were best friends until that incident. Honey clenchedhis fist and try to relax. It was his fault that she got hurt, if it wasn't for him.

"Honey-senpai. Are you alright?" Haruhi asked him. Honey snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Haruhi. She was watching him with a small frown and her head tilting to the side. " You looked angry." she said to him. She had a deep frown on her face. Honey face quickly relaxed and he stood up. He moved away from the altar and smiled at her. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's nothing. Nothing is wrong." Honey said. He goes to sit by the kotasu. He laughed. "This is going to take some getting used too."

"Why are you lying to me Mitsikuni-kun?" Haruhi asked but she sounded younger. Honey eyes widen and looked up at Haruhi.

"What?" Honey asked. Haruhi blinked at him.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked. She looked confused.

"You didn't say anything to me?" Honey asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"No. I didn't." Haruhi said. She sat by the kotatsu, right in front of him. She looked at his face closly and frowned. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm sure Haru-chan." there was a knock on the door and Haruhi sighed. She got from her seat and goes to answer the door. Honey sighed and got up to follow her. "Haru-chan. I could answer the door."

" It's still my house senpai. It will be rude to have you answer the door." Haruhi told him.

"But your arm is in a sling." Honey said. He followed Haruhi to the door. There stood Mor, holding an overnight bag over his shoulder and carrying many containers. "Takashi." Honey cried out happily. He goes over to meet up with his cousin.

"Oh, Mori-senpai. Are you staying over as well?" Haruhi asked him. Mori looked over to Honey, he handed his cousin the containers. Haruhi led them to the living room so they could but the containers and bags away. Honey placed the containers on the small table.

" You're in good hands."Mori nodded her head and Honey frowned. He turned to face his cousin.

"You're really not staying Takashi." Honey said. It was more of a statement than a question. Mori shook his head.

" I have something to do." Mori said. It was a lie and judging the look from Honey's face, the small blond looked shocked. Haruhi wasn't aware of it however, she was to focus on the smell of food. Mori then took out a pink bunny from the bag and handed to Honey. Honey took the bunny with a pout and look at the floor.

'It's for your own good Mistukuni.' Mori thought to himself.

" You could stay to eat." Honey offered. Mori only shook his head.

"I have to go." Mori said. Haruhi only nodded her head in understanding. The two of them walked Mori to the door. Thet said their goodbyes and he left the apartment.

Haruhi and Honey just stood there a few minutes before Honey turned and walked to the living room. Haruhi blinked and followed after him. "Honey-senpai." she called out.

" Let's go eat Haru-chan, before the food gets cold." Honey said. Haruhi blinked and nodded his voice lost all it cheer. It was unsettling. Haruhi opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She sighed and goes to get something from the closet. She grabbed blankets, pillows and a light blue plush bunny.

* * *

Honey sighed and looked at the piece of cake in front of him. Usa-chan was on his lap while he picked up a fork and picked at his food. 'I don't think that this was a good idea. Maybe that's what Takashi asked if I was sure,' he thought. He kept on picking on the cake until Haruhi comes back. He looked up and he quickly got up from his feet. He placed Usa-chan on the table and quickly walked over to her.

"You shouldn't be carrying that."Honey said to her. Honey took the blankets and pillows before Haruhi could say a word. That's when Honey noticed the blue bunny, his eyes widen. He started to have memories of a little girl with the bunny. Her long brown hair was in ponytails and she always had a nice laugh. He also remembered them playing with the bunnies and making them kiss.

It was really innocent then.

"Honey-senpai." Haruhi called to him. Honey turned around and looked at Haruhi. He smiled at her but there were tears was in his eyes. Haruhi frowned and reached to touch him. " Are you alright?" she asked him quietly.

"I'm fine." Honey said. He moved away from her and goes to sit down. Haruhi tilted her head and watched him. Honey noticed her staring but pretend she wasn't staring at him. After a few minutes, Haruhi finally sat down and started to eat. Honey will look up at her now and then make sure that she was alright. Haruhi was just fine eating with one hand and didn't need any help. He smiled a little and goes to eat.

Haruhi however will look Honey and the pink bunny that remind of her own. It looked almost like it but it didn't have a bow. Shestarted to have flashes of memories of boy holding the bunny. She blinked and stopped eating for second. She sighed and goes back to eat.

After they were done eating, Haruhi started to clean up. Honey helped her a bit but he remained quiet. After everything was cleaned up Haruhi got a shower and Honey after her. Honey tried his best to dry his hair but Haruhi decided to help him out. The two didn't say much to each other. After his hair was dried up, he yawned. "Thank you Haru-chan." he whispered. He picked up Usa-chan and pulled it close him. He falls to sleep in an instant.

'Why do I get the feeling that he shouldn't be this quiet?' Haruhi said quietly. She shrugged her shoulders and get ready for bed.

Haruhi quickly picked up the bunny and hugged it close to her chest. "Night Rini."

Rini always has a blue bunny with a purple bow in the back of her neck. She had the bunny since she was six years old. Maybe longer but she couldn't really remember. Rini-chan always comforted her when there is a storm or when she gets those dreams. She don't usually sleep with her but she had a bad day. The blue bunny always comforts her.

She comfort Haruhi when she lost her mother.

How she really need comfort for what happened earlier that night. The sight of her father lying in a hospital bed really unnerved her a bit. She closed her eyes and try not to cry. She willed herself to sleep.

* * *

**This started as a paragraph and it got longer. Hope you like it. **

**Another small edit.**


	6. A Pain In His Heart

Three-year-old Haruhi watched as a boy with blond hair hits the man in front of him. His eyes were full of fury and fire. It was hard to believe that he was the same boy that loved sweets and stuffed animals.

"Maybe he's not the same boy." Haruhi thought. It was a silly thought but it was one that always comes to her mind. Her best friend was an odd one but she liked him that way. She'll never tell him that though.

"Haru-chan." the five-year-old boy called. The little girl looked to see the boy running towards her. She smiled widely at the boy. The boy was always happy to see her. Haruhi gasped when the boy picked her in flash.

She said the boy's name but it was muffled. She didn't like being picked up made her feel like a baby. Haruhi glared at him but the boy smiled widely at her. She blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, Haru-chan.I'll be more careful." Honey said with a giggle. Haruhi sighed but she hugged him back. She doesn't believe him because he will always pick her up."Forgive me."

"Yes, I forgive you. You could just kneel down and hug me." she said.

She always loved his hugs. They were always so warm and full of feeling like heaven to her. He pulled away and looked in his brown eyes. "Mi..."

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked around the room.

She sighed and looked at the blue bunny on her lap. Her arm had been back to normal for at least a week. However, the last time she saw Honey and Mori was two weeks. At least she thinks it's been two weeks.

So many things have been going on that she really couldn't keep count. Her thought often goes to him. She wondered why he left without saying goodbye or if he was thinking about her. Often she will find herself thinking about him but she will quickly snap out. She will scold herself for thinking about a complete stranger. It bothered her that she will think that way. Especially when she kept on having dreams of a boy that reminded her of Honey.

A boy that she should know and remember.

'It's probably nothing.' Haruhi thought to herself. She was trying to convince herself but it never worked. So she did the next best thing when she got this feeling.

Ignore it.

This time it wasn't easy to do so.

Haruhi sighed and get up. She started to put everything away and get ready to get dressed. She made sure to make breakfast and lunch. She reminded herself that she had to buy groceries and sighed. She was running low on money and she digging into the savings as it is. That also includes her father's medical bills and she had to pay rent.

She doesn't know how long she was going to last. She'll have to start thinking about getting a part-time job soon. That if she could get a job that allowed her to have time to study.

'What am I going to do?' Haruhi thought to herself. 'I probably have to get more than one job to catch up to the bills.' Haruhi though solemnly. With a long sighed she placed the blue bunny on the dresser and smiled at it. Rini-chan was the only thing that gave her a sense of sanity for these past two weeks. She really need her with everything piling on her shoulders.

She left the apartment and sighed. She locked the door and walked away. She needed to get the next bus before she missed it.

* * *

Honey sighed as he held Usa-chan close to his chest. He had avoided Haruhi for two weeks and kept his distance but he still had people watch over her thanks to Kyoya. He even paid off her father medical bills and rent but she didn't know that. It will be a matter of time before she started to notice that something was odd. The only question is how long until she found out it's him.

"Mitsukuni." Mori spoke. Honey blinked and looked up at his cousin. The two was in the limo that was taking them to school. It was a very quiet ride and not of them spoke. "You'll have to tell her eventually."

"Awwww but do I have too." Honey said with a pout. Mori only looked at him and Honey sighed. He looked out the window.

"She'll find out. If she's the same like before." Mori said.

"I know she'll find out." Honey said with a frown. Mori watched Honey. Through the reflection of the window, he noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"Mistukuni.." Mori said. Honey frowned and sighed. There is nothing else he could say anymore. He wanted to tell his cousin to swallow his fear and talk to his old friend but Honey was being stubborn and childish. Especially when comes events from the past and the incident that caused Haruhi to forget everything about them.

Honey didn't say anything. Mori was going to ask him again until his demeanor changed to happiness. "We're here, Takashi." Honey said happily while he bounced in his seat. When the door to the limo opened up Honey quickly left and ran off. Mori frowned and shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Honey let out a sigh of relief and looked behind him. He really didn't want to talk about Haruhi or think about her. Talking about her will only make him want to see her again. Seeing her again will only bring her more pain.

It was why he avoided her these past two weeks. After that night with her, he could still hear the whimpering from her nightmare terror. Memories of that night were still in his mind especially when out to help her.

He remembered waking up to the sound of Haruhi calling out his name. He had crawled over to her.

"Haru-chan." Honey called to her. He reached out for but stopped when she shivered. "Haru-chan."

Haruhi opened her eyes a bit and reached out for him. "Mi..Mii." she whispered. Honey felt the ache in his chest. Her eyes out of focus and hazy. Honey took her hand and smiled at her sadly. "Don't leave me." she whispered.

Honey used his other hand to stroke her hair. "I won't leave you Haru-chan." Honey whispered. She probably won't remember that she ask this of him. He watched Haruhi smiled and closed her eyes. Honey smiled at her and moved to lay down next to her. Her peaceful face made his heart swell and ache at the same time.

After that he woke up the next day and left her, he made sure she had food and her medicine. He also made sure that Rini-chan tucked in Haruhi arms and smiled her. He wanted to hug her so much and kiss her. He couldn't do it though.

Not when she doesn't remember him. Not when he was nothing but a stranger to her. He would whether keep it that way.

No matter how much it hurts him.

That's why he didn't want to talk about her. Just thinking about her made his heart ached. Staying with her will hurt twice as much.

There just no winning for him in this situation. No matter what he does, he will always be in some kind of pain.

"Honey-senpai." the voice broke him out of his thoughts and looked up at the person calling him. He gulped when saw Haruhi looking at him with her head tilted to the side. "Are you alright?"

Honey smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm alright. Haru-chan." he looked at her arm. Her arm looked like it was alright and looked better. That made him feel happy. " How about you?" he asked her. He looked at her with a big smile. " How is your arm?"

"It's a lot better now."Haruhi said with a smile. She stretched her arm a bit. " It doesn't hurt that bad and I was able to move around."

"That's good." Honey said with a smile. " Have you been seeing your dad? How is he?" Honey asked her. Haruhi smiled at him.

"Can we walk and talk?" Haruhi asked him." I really need to get to class." Honey smiled widely and nodded his head. He reached to take Haruhi's hand but stopped himself. He quickly placed his hand back to his side.

"Sure."Honey said to her. Haruhi didn't notice that he was reaching for her hand. It was probably better if she didn't notice. Instead, he hugged Usa-chan tightly and walked with Haruhi.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you." Haruhi started out. Honey smiled. "If it wasn't for you I'll probably won't be alive or been a lot worse."

" Well, it was good that I and Takashi were there." Honey said proudly. Haruhi smiled at him and looked forward.

" Yeah. It was. "Haruhi said. " My dad is still in a coma and he hasn't woke up. Since you asked. It's going to be pretty hard to pay the medical bill."Honey frowned and watched her.

'I should tell her.' Honey thought to himself. He never had a chance until they made it to Haruhi's homeroom.

"Well, I should get going. It was nice talking to you. Honey-senpai." Haruhi said. " I'll see you around." she whispered. Honey nodded his head and beamed at her. Once she was in the classroom, his smile dropped. He gulped and goes to look for Mori, trying to ignore the pain coming from his heart.

'It's for the best. It's for the best." Honey told himself over and over again. He walked over to where Mori was and smiled at his cousin. It was force smiled and one that Mori could see right through. It was the smile that Honey had before a long time ago. It was forced and he looked like he was in pain. Like a billion needles just stabbed his heart.

Mori was going call Honey's name but the blond boy interrupted him. "Let's go to class. We have a test today." he cheered. Mori sighed and nodded his head. The two cousins walked to class while Mori looked at Honey.

Honey was fooling himself if he could ignore his feelings. It was killing the boy and it was read clearly on his face. Honey may be able to fool everyone around him but he couldn't fool Mori.

* * *

**This was going to end differently but I got a better idea as I wrote this.  
**


	7. Let me help you

Honey and Haruhi have been talking to eachother for at less a week now. It was always smalltalk and other times it's always at random topic. Like what it be like to live on the moon or something about homework. Honey will aways be the one that wil lbe talking. Haruhi just smiled and listen to him. Sometimes surprising him by mentioning something that they prevously talked about.

The times they meet up was alway random however. It will be when she is going to class in the morning. When she is looking for something in the hall. Honey started to wonder if he was subconsciously looking out for the girl. He will find her without thinking about it. Then he'll have a pleasant conversation with her before going his own way.

Amazingly enough, Honey find that it was getting easier to talk to her everytime. Maybe he could forget about the incident and they could be firends again.

seem possible.

"You always seem to find me, Honey-senpai." Haruhi would say one day. They have bumped into each other again while Honey was on his way to the cafeteria. He noticed right away that she was heading the opposite direction.

"It appeared so Haru-chan." he said. He tilted his head to side. Wasn't she going eat lunch? "Aren't you hungry?" he asked her. Haruhi blinked a few times and she nodded her head.

" I am, I've brought my own lunch and I usually eat at the garden." Haruhi said. She held up a few chopsticks. "I just forgotten these."

" Why don't you eat lunch with me and my friends?" Honey asked. He wanted to take her hand but decided to go against it. Haruhi appeared not to notice this. " It will be a lot of fun."

"Your friends?" Haruhi asked him. Haruhi try to think about what his friends may be like. Were they anything like him, probably not. Mori wasn't anything like him and they were really close. Then she remembered the four other boys she met at the music room. She remembered the whole group made her feel out of place. "You mean the overzealous blond, the guy with the glasses and the twins?" she asked him. Honey laughed. "What?"

"No one described Tama-chan that way before." Honey said with a big wide smile on his face. " The girls always called him a prince and Kyo-chan always called him an idiot."

'Probably because he is an idiot.' Haruhi thought to herself. She may not know that crazy blond but he appeared to be an idiot. She let out a sigh. "I don't think that this will a good idea." Haruhi said. "I'm not really comfortable with your friends and I don't know them very well." Haruhi said.

"Awwww." Honey said with a small pout. Haruhi sighed.

"Don't, that won't work."Haruhi said to him. Honey dropped the pouts and sighed.

"Fine." he said sadly. Haruhi sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling that you always do this?" Haruhi asked with a frown. Honey rasied an eyebrow at her. He thought for a minute that she was starting to remember." I'm a poor person with a bunch of rich people. I feel out of place already. I don't need to talk to everyone all the time. Espeacally with you overzealous blond firend and the one with the glasses." Haruhi said. She started to walk and Honey followed after her.

"Their not that bad if you get to know them." Honey said to her. He was now beside her. Haruhi frowned. "Why won't you make friends?"

"Cause there a good chance I'll never seem them again." Haruhi said bluntly. Her eyes lowered and she sighed sadly. Honey gulped. "I don't know where the feeling came from but making friends seem. Painful and I have no idea why."

"I'm sorry." Honey said. Haruhi looked over to him and frowned. "I didn't know that you don't want to lose a friend. I'm your friend."

"We're friends?" Haruhi asked herself. She smiled a bit. "Aren't we?"

"More or less." Honey said."We don't know much about each but I think we're friends." Haruhi started to think about it and smiled. "You makes me relax a bit. I don't talk a lot and you seem to talk. I can't get a word in sometimes." she said with a frown. Honey tilted his head and pouts at her. She didnt notice. "I don't mind it, not much. I'm used to it."

Honey gulped. " Do you ever wonder why?" he asked her. Haruhi shook her head.

"I..I usually I asked my father about this kind of stuff." Haruhi whispered.

The two stopped at her homeroom and she goes inside. Honey followed after her, Haruhi stopped and looked at Honey. "Senpai."

" I don't wanna leave you alone. As your friend it my duty to keep you company." Honey said with a big smile on his face. He noticed that she frowned. She was going to protest but Honey looked around the classroom. " Which one is your desk?" he asked.

Haruhi blinked. "Huh. Wait." Haruhi said but she noticed that Honey already went over to her desk. Haruhi sighed when Honey pulled a chair to sit in front of her desk. "You really don't have to do this. I don't mind eating alone."

"Awwww but I want to Haru-chan." Honey said with a big smile on his face.

"What about lunch?" she asked him. She moved to sit in front of Honey. She pulled out her bento. For some reason, Honey finding her desk wasn't a big surprise for her. In fact, she felt like that he figure it out.

"I'm not really hungry." Honey said. Haruhi blinked and frowned at him.

" I mean it. You should really get something eat." Haruhi said. Honey just shrugged her shoulders and she opened up her bento. It was mostly rice, tomatoes,and other goodies. Honey eyes widen when he saw the food in Haruhi's bento. She had pulled out her chop sticks and took a small piece of rice. "Eat?"

"Huh?" Honey asked while he looked at Haruhi. He looked at the chop sticks and back at Haruhi.

"Eat. I'm not going to eat with you staring at me." Haruhi said to him.

"But it's you're food. You don't have to share." Honey said. Haruhi rolled her eyes at him. "I'll eat something later."

"Knowing you. It's probably cake." Haruhi said. Honey only pouted at her and she knew that she spoke the truth. They only knew each other for a week and she could already read him. She stretched the chopsticks to his face."Just have some. It's not like I'm giving you all of my lunch."

"Alright, but you'll have to feed me." Honey smiled. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Haruhi blinked. Did she heard him say that to her before, it sounded very familar. Like it something he would always say to her and always do' she thought. She shook her head and feed Honey the rice. Honey closed his mouth and started to chew the rice she fed him. She watched him with a rasied eyes brow and a sad frown.

Honey noticed this and frowned as well. "Haru-chan, are you alright?" Haruhi blinked and nodded her head.

"I'm...I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."Haruhi said. She started to eat her lunch. She started to pick at the food and try to feed Honey

"Like what?" Honey asked her. Haruhi blinked and sighed.

She definetly can't tell him that Honey seem so familar to her. "I just have to figure out what to do. I probably have to get a job."

"You don't have too." Honey said. Haruhi feed him again and he smiled at her. He was liking that she was feeding him. He licked his lips and smiled. Then without thinking, he said it. " I already paid for your housing and you're father medical bills." He opened his mouth for more rice but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Haruhi staring at him. Her eyes was widen like a fish and her jaw dropped.

Honey wondered why she was staring at him like that. That's when he remembered. ' Oh yeah. I said something I shouldn't have."

"What?" she asked. She gently placed the chopsticks on the table. "What did you say?"

Honey sighed and gulped. "I already paid for your housing and your father's medical bills."

"Were you the one that transferred money to my father bank account too?" Haruhi asked him. Her voice sounded flat and it held no emotions. Honey sighed.

"I just wanted to help you Haru-chan." Honey said. Haruhi frowned deeply and glared at him. He expected her to be angry. Haruhi was independent and she always wanted to do things for herself. She never wanted to bother anyone if she needed help. It was just the way she operated. It was one of her best and worst qualities."

"You didn't have to do that for me."Haruhi said while she looked at the boy in front of her. Honey frowned while he takes her hand. She moved her hand away."I don't need your help. I could've figured it out."

"Figure what out?"Honey countered. He frowned and looked at her. "It will really hard for you to find a job that pay for food and your bills without quitting school."Honey said while he looked up at her.

"And how do you know that? " Haruhi asked him. She was really mad at him and he didn't like it. " You were born rich. You don't know if I could be able to find a job that will help me pay for everything. You don't know that."

"I had a friend that...had your background. They were very much like you." Honey said to her. Haruhi blinked a few times. "They taught me a few things." Haruhi sighed.

"Will you friend want you to do this for them?" she asked him. Honey sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him.

"I won't know. I would want them to continue come to school. I would want them to be happy. So I did what I thought that could help." He reached for her hand and this time she didn't pull away. He stroked her hand and looked up at her eyes. He noticed that her eyes have softened a bit." You do have a goal right?" he asked her. Haruhi nodded her head slowly.

"I do but I don't want trouble you. You've already done so much for me." Haruhi said with a deep frown. She looked away from him." I have to repay you somehow." Haruhi said while looking at him. Honey frowned and shook his head.

"You don't have too."Honey said to her. "I wanted to help you."

"I don't feel right just taking things from you. We hardly know eachother Honey-senpai. " Haruhi said. Honey sighed . "I have to pay you back somehow." she whispered. She looked at him and frowned deeply at him.. "Why would you help someone you don't even know? "

Honey gulped. "Cause you're my friend." he said while looked at her. "It will be much easier for you. You don't need to repay me."Honey said.

"Sometimes life isn't easy." Haruhi said to him.

Honey groaned. What do he have to do for her to accepted his help? He try not to punch something while he looked at her. With her haircut she looks almost like a boy. She looked really handsome too.

It's a crazy idea but it could work. Maybe he could ask Kyoya for a favor.

* * *

**I wonder what Honey's plan could be.**


	8. Becoming A Host

Haruhi looked at Honey in disbelief. The boy just smiled widely at her. Like this wasn't a big deal at all. "Can you run that by me again?" Haruhi asked him.

"You could become a host." Honey said happily. "That way you could pay me back."

"But a host? Not a hostess or something."Haruhi asked him. " Don't tell me your family owns those clubs."

Honey shook his head sideways and frowned. " No. I mean the host club in the school." Honey said with a big wide smile. "I'm a host too." He looked at Haruhi with big pouty eyes. "There is no way I'll suggest you do something like that. That will just make me mad."

Haruhi felt a cold shiver down her spine and gulped. She remembered when she watched him beat up those men. 'Something tells me that he's not to be angered.' Then she took a few minutes in what Honey just said. "There's a host club in this school."

"Uh huh." Honey said with a big smile.

"You guys don't have anything better to do." Haruhi said bluntly. Honey laughed.

"Aww Haru-chan. It's fun." Honey said with pout. "Plus if you do well and get a lot clients you'll be able to pay me back."

"And how long will that be? You paying my bills." Haruhi asked. Honey stared at her for a long time before answering.

"Until your father is awake and back on his feet." Honey said. Haruhi blinked. She was going to protest but Honey shook his head. "Please let me do this for you Haru-chan." he said seriously. He looked into the girl's eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat. She gulped and touched her chest. She sighed and glared at Honey. She didn't mean it but he was making her feel things. "Fine." Honey cheered. "I'll do the host club thing." Haruhi said.

"Of course, Haru-chan." Honey said with a big smile. Honey hopped off the chair and ran to the door.

"Honey-senpai." Haruhi called out to him. Honey stopped and looked at her. "Aren't you going to finish eating lunch with me?"

Honey tilted his head adorablely and stared at her. "You still want to eat with me, Haru-chan." Honey said. Staring at the girl in front of him. Haruhi nodded her head.

"I'm still mad at you but you still need to eat." Haruhi said to him. Honey smiled and goes to sit in front of Haruhi.

* * *

"Honey-senpai, we missed you at lunch this afternoon." Kyoya said. Honey had came over with a big smile on his face.

"Kyo-chan. I need to ask you a favor." he said.

"Whatever could it be, Honey-senpai?" Kyoya asked him. Honey rarely asked for anything. He was just content with eating cakes and talking to their clients. He then noticed that Honey had dropped his smile.

"I want to help my friend, Haru-chan." Honey said. " The only way she'll let me if she repay me somehow." Kyoya rasied an eyebrow at this.

"She?" Kyoya asked. Trying to play dumb. Honey laughed and stared up at Kyoya.

"You don't have to act dumb, Kyo-chan. I know that you did a background check on her." Honey said. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Honey. The smaller boy eye narrowed at his kouhi."You also know that she means a lot to me."

' So he's not going to bothered to hide that fact.' Kyoya thought to himself. " I just wanted to know what type of person Fujioka is. That's all. It came to a surprise that she is also your childhood friend."

"She doesn't remember that." Honey said sadly. " It better if don't bring it up. It will brings back very bad memories."

"How long will she be working as a host?"Kyoya asked Honey.

"Until her father is in good health again." Honey said. Kyoya nodded his head, in his mind. He was already plotting a plan. Honey wasn't paying attention, instead he was deep in thought. "She could passed as a boy and she is very pretty. She just need a haircut. That's all."

"Alright, Honey-senpai." Kyoya said with a small smile. Honey blinked and raised an eyebrow. However, he pushed it aside.

Kyoya had better things to do than worry about his relationship with Haruhi.

"Thank you Kyo-chan." Honey said happily."I'll go tell Haru-chan the news afterschool." Honey said while he walked off.

XXXXXX

"Are you sure that your friend said that this is alright?" Haruhi asked him. Honey only nodded his head.

"He said that it was alright." Honey said. He wasn't looking at her while he hummed. "I do think that he's up to something so you should be wary of him."

'That makes things so much better.' Haruhi thought dryly. She looked down at their hands. He came to her classroom and took her hand. He dragged her to the music room, she didn't have time to protest. Honey was really that fast. 'Why do I let him drag me along like this?" Haruhi thought.

The two of them stopped in front of the door. Honey let go of Haruhi's hand and smiled up at her. She noticed right away that she's been there before. It was the same music room that he led her to before when he brought her contact lenes.

"Do you think it's a good idea? For me to be a host?" Haruhi asked him. Honey shrugged his shoulders. Haruhi started at him blankly and put her hands on her hips. "That didn't give me a proper answer."

"Yes. I'm sure it a good idea."Honey said. "Besides this could be good for you. You can make new friends here."

"Why do you sound like your convincing yourself?"Haruhi asked him. Honey looked up at Haruhi and smiled at her. It's a smile that she knows that she shouldn't trust. Honey sighed and goes inside the music room. Haruhi followed him inside. "Honey-senpai."

"Do you want to take a seat Haru-chan?" Honey asked her. "We could have some strawberry shortcake."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him. Honey took her hand and gently lead her to the table. Haruhi sat in front him while Honey pushed the fork and plate towards her. He smiled at her and Haruhi smiled at him in return. Haruhi stared at the cake. She picked up a fork and started to eat her cake. She smiled.

"This is really good." Haruhi whispered while she continued to eat the cake. It wasn't too sweet and it was more on the tarty side.

"Knew you'll like it." Honey said with a big smile. Haruhi looked at him oddly. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I just have a lot of thoughts right now." Haruhi whispered. Honey looked at her and frowned.

He looked like he was going to speak until the doors opened. Honey hopped off his seat and Haruhi got up to follow after him.

In comes the blond young man Haruhi saw before and the dark-haired boy that insulted her. Also the twins that sit in front of her in class."Honey-senpai, you're here and I see you brought along your friend from before." the blond said. He looked at Haruhi with a charming smile on his face. Haruhi blinked at him and looked at Honey. "Fuijikoa, what bring you here today? Could it be that your here for our services."

"No. I'm not. I'm just here caus-" Haruhi started out. She gasped when the blond grabbed her by the shoulder and twirl her around."Hey stop it." she yelled.

"Don't be shy, Fujioka. No is here to judge." the blond said. Haruhi sighed and try to get away from him. "You shouldn't hide your real self? It's alright that your gay but it such a shame.

Haruhi blinked at him. "Gay? Wait..." she tried to talk but the blond won't listen to her. She cringed when he touched her face."

"Tama-chan. Let them go." Honey called out. The blond stopped and looked at Honey. The brown-eyed boy was glaring him." Haru-chan is my friend and their here because of me."

The blond laughed and lets go of Haruhi. "Hahaha. Sorry." he said sheepishly. The blond looked at Haruhi with a small smile."I didn't know."

Haruhi slowly nodded her head and looked at Honey. She walked back to hm with an exhausted expression oh her face. Like she ran a ten-mile race."Please tell me your kidding." she shook his head no and she groaned. " There have to be other things I can do to pay you back."

"Tama-chan isn't that bad." Honey said. Haruhi frowned. "Any other options will take too long."

"But he's obnoxious." she to Honey. She didn't notice the other blond was flinching from her blunt words and crawling to a corner to sulk.

The twins laughed and Kyoya just sighed and walked over to the two. "It's rare to see you without Mori-senpai." Kyoya pointed out. Honey looked at Kyoya and smiled.

"I had to get Haru-chan." Honey said with a big smile. "I don't want them to get lost."

Kyoya nodded his head and looked over to Haruhi.

She gulped and unconsciously reached for Honey's arm. Honey blinked and looked sideways at Haruhi and gently placed his hand over hers. Kyoya frowned but he didn't say anything about it.

'Their clearly still attached to eachother, even if she don't remember him.'Kyoya thought to him. ' However Honey-senpai been more distracted lately cause of this girl. It's really hurting business. Maybe having her around will get him in a better moods.' He looked Haruhi closely, her bangs was covering her face terrblely and she looked scuffy. "Can't have a host that looked like a sheepdog."

"Wait. He's going to be a host?" Hikaru asked.

"No offends Kyoya but he really doesn't look the part." Karou added.

"Who idea was it anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"Honey-senpai, Fukijia is indebted to him and they needed to pay it off." Kyoya said.

Hikaru scoffed and walked over to Haruhi and Honey. " That will be a bit difficult. Maybe a haircut will work." Hikaru said. He reached over to mover Haruhi's bangs. He's eyes widen when saw how she looked like from under her bangs. He was suddenly pushed away by the blond who was staring at her in shock. Haruhi blinked and looked at Honey for help.

"It will be alright Haru-chan." Honey said to him.

'Easy for him to say.'Haruh thought with a frown. She glared at him."You ever heard of personal space."

The blond didn't listen to a word that she said. Then he snapped his fingers. "Hikaru. Karou." the blond said.

"You got it boss." the twins said. They grabbed for Haruhi's arms and dragged her away.

"Wait. Where are you taking me?" Haruhi called out. She wondered what was wrong with him until she is dragged away. She looked behind her to see Honey was waving goodbye to her. She glared at him.

Once Haruhi was dragged away, Mori walked in. Honey looked at his cousin and runs over to him. "Takashi. " he called out happily. Mori looked around and Honey smiled a bit."Haru-chan is getting a makeover. We should follow the twins." Mori nodded his head and followed the twins.

* * *

Honey eyes widen Haruhi came out fixing her tie and her hair neatly cut. She was so cute, he just wanted to dress her up. If she'll let him do it. He smiled while she sighed and glared at the boys in the room.

"Awww. He is pretty as a girl." Tamaki cooed.

'Probably because she is a girl.' Honey thought while he looked at Haruhi. The girl played with her bangs a bit. She looked much better with a haircut. He could see her pretty brown eyes much better now.

"Was this really necessary?" Haruhi asked while looked at Tamaki with a frown.

"Well, you have to look the part commoner."Hikaru said with a shrug.

"Girls wouldn't request you if you look like a sheepdog," Karou commented.

Haruhi only sighed and put her hands in her pockets. Tamaki was looking at Haruhi with a big smile. "It is a shame to hide such a pretty face from the world with that ugly haircut."

"It was the only because I don't have the money to get a new haircut."Haruhi muttered. She back away from them. She looked at Honey. "Is there any other way I could repay you Honey-senpai?"

"Well, it the only one I could think off." Honey said. He holds Usa-chan close to him. "It's in school and you able to study more." he said with a big smile. "Plus it will be a lot faster than the other ways."

"And how are you going to expect me to do this."Haruhi asked.

"That my young sir is why we will train you."Tamaki said while flapped his hair with flair. "You will be an expert in no time once you're under my wing."

Haruhi blankly looked at him. "Right." she said. She looked at Honey. "Is he always like this?"

Honey nodded his head. "You'll get used to it , Haru-chan." he said with a big smile.

"Now we should get ready to greet our clients."Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded his head.

"Come out when you're ready." Tamaki said while everyone but Honey, Haruhi and Mori has left the room.

Haruhi sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "How long do I have to this again?"

"Until your father wakes up and he leaves the hospital." Honey said. "I'll pay your living expenses and your father's hospital bill till then."

"My living expenses?"Haruhi asked. "Senpai you don't."

"Me and Takeshi don't want you out in the streets, Haru-chan. After what happened with that group we just wanna make sure your safe. Everything will go back to normal for you when your dad is out of the hospital. Promise. "Honey said to her. He smiled at her. Haruhi sighed.

"Fine." she muttered. Honey beamed. "Only til my dad leaves the hospital." she said quietly.

Mori rustled her hair while she laughed. "Thanks, Mori-senpai." she said with a smile. She looked at Honey and smiled. "Thank you Honey-senpai."

"You're welcome Haru-chan." Honey said. He gave her a smile that made her heart skip a bit. Her eyes widen while Honey yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap before our clients get here." Honey said while climbed on Mori back while he walked away.

'Mom. I think I'm coming down with something.' Haruhi thought to herself.

* * *

**This took longer to edit cause I was writing another fanfiction and editing the hell out of this. Probably missed something still. If anyone want edit these chapters please let me know. I still have to cut some part out of it. I'm updating Just Between You and Me next. It's probably going to be just editting. **


	9. Memories

"Haruhi, your skin is so pretty. What products do you use?" one girl asked. She had mousy brown hair and brown eyes.

" What is your favorite class?" another girl asked. She had short black hair and light brown eyes.

Haruhi only smiled at girls but on inside she was panicking.

"I don't know what say or do?' Haruhi thought to herself while she looked at the three girls at the table she sat with. She tried to pay attention to Tamaki but he was a bit too flowery and obnoxious. Then her thoughts when to Honey and she couldn't help but frown. 'Seriously what he thinking? Won't be better if I was a maid or something?' she thought begrudgingly. They kept asking her questions and she had no idea how to answer them. One asked her skin care products, about food and many other things. Quite honestly it was really hard to keep up. 'If I want to pay off this small debt then I'll have to try.'

"Haruhi, what made you join the host club." one of the girls asked. Haruhi blinked and thought couldn't tell the whole truth. She looked over to Honey who was talking actively with his clients. She blinked a few times and smiled.

She just thought of something and she smiled. She had just the thing to talk about.

* * *

Honey glanced from the side of his eye to Haruhi actively talking to the girls at her station. He smiled widely as he saw her smiled and got fonded over. He knew that she will do well. The time before the accident Haruhi was quite the charmer. Even if she didn't even know it at the time.

He remembered that she will unknowingly charmed some of the maids with her smile and her cutest. They will often want to dress her up in matching clothes along with Honey. She never really complained too much, only when it took her away from her reading or when she just wanted her alone time. Sometime it will be too much for her and she would hide away from everyone. He remembered that she would hide in an unknown nook in the library when she comes to visit.

She would have a pile of books beside her and she would stare up at him with a deep frown. Her big brown eyes held a small annoyance in them.

_"_Your_ maids could be out of hand sometimes._" a four-year-old_ Haruhi would say. Her hair was put in two ponytails and she wore a pink frilly dress. The maids didn't have a chance to put the bows on her head since she escaped. She had boa ok of fairy tales on her lap and looked like she was reading Sleeping Beauty. She was well read for her age. It was really from all the books she read to him cause he always wanted a bedtime story. " I don't mind them dressing me up and feeding me but it could ..._ too_ much." Haruhi said honestly. Honey smiled and sat next to her.  
_

_"It _causes_ your so cute Haru-chan and they wanted to spoil you." a _six-year-old_ Honey said with a big smile on his _face_. He poked her nose and wrinkled it." You don't think _you're_ cute."_

_"You're so much cuter through and you like all this stuff." Haruhi said." I don't care for so much _as_ you do." Honey pouted at her and Haruhi started to laugh. Her laugh made Honey's heart skipped a beat Haruhi touched his face. " I'm sorry _Mistukuni._" she said with a smile._

_"It alright. I'm just thinking about getting you a new gift." Honey said without thinking. He quickly realized what he said and sighed. He noticed that Haruhi was staring at him with her head tilted._

_"You got me a gift?" Haruhi asked. Honey nodded his head slowly. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him."Why?" she asked.  
_

_"Cause you're my bestest friend, besides Takeshi." he said to the girl. Haruhi stared at him for a long while, Honey raised an eyebrow at her. "Haru-chan."_

_"You're really sweet Mistunkuni." Haruhi said with a sweet smile. Honey blinked before he blushed brightly. _

_"Thank you Haru-chan." Honey said. He took her hand and Haruhi looked at their hands. Then she looked at him. _

_"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked him. "Will there be maids there?"_

_" No. I made you a new hiding place." Honey said with a big smile. Haruhi nodded her head and she followed him. _

"Honey" a voice called out to him. Honey snapped out of it and looked at his clients at his station. The girls looked a bit concerned. Honey only smiled at them and laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Honey said with a big smile on his face. He looked over to Haruhi. She was laughing and talking to her clients. "I'm just making sure that my friend is alright."Honey smiled brightly at the girls.

"Your friend." one of the girls asked. Honey nodded his head and pointed at Haruhi.

"Uh huh. Haru-chan, he is really smart." he said with a smile. The girls looked at Haruhi and smiled. " We talk every day and his cooking is very yummy."

"I thought you talk to that boy with the messy haircut." one of the girls asked.

"That's Haru-chan." Honey said with a big smile on his face. He wanted to call her over but it looked like she was having fun. "He looked really handsome with a new haircut."

"Hn." Takeshi said with a nod. He was also watching Haruhi, keeping a close eye on her. Mori had always been protecting him and Haruhi before the accident. Plus the time she got attacked by a group of men. So Honey couldn't really blame Mori if he was a bit protective of their newest member. Especially with the twins and Tamaki staring at the poor.

'I wonder how long it for the twins and Tama-chan to figure out that Haru-chan is a girl.' Honey though while he watched Haruhi.

* * *

It didn't take long for the twins to find out that Haruhi was a girl. Maybe it was the little things but they noticed. They probably figured out that she didn't want them in the changing room with her. It was probably why they were handsy with her now. Honey had to admit, it annoyed him but the twins were harmless. They won't do anything that she was uncomfortable with.

Tamaki is the only one that didn't appear to notice just yet. Despite him hugging her and calling himself her father. He could tell that she was greatly annoyed with the other blond. It wasn't until Haruhi said something to that he pulled away and went to sulk in the corner.

After club hours, Honey ran over to Haruhi and hugged her. All the ladies were gone and the club members were all hanging around. The twins were playing their game, they peek from their handheld. They watched Honey hugged their newest host and smiled at her. Tamaki broke out of his stupor and watched them. The only ones that didn't notice or cared were Kyoya and Mori.

"You did great Haru-chan." Honey said with a big smile. Haruhi slowly hugged him back. She tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Honey-senpai, but it could pretty exhausting." Haruhi said. Honey pulled away and smiled at her. "I kind like being fond over."

"You know, me and Takeshi could always take you to my house." Honey said with a big smile. Haruhi only shook her head.

"No, I think might be more in debt if I go with you." Haruhi whispered.

"But it's not a debt." Honey said. "I like taking care of you."

'Why do I get the feeling I heard him say that before?' Haruhi thought.

"Me and Takeshi can take you home." Honey said with a big smile on his face. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the older boy. "It's late Haru-chan and you got hurt last time."

"It only happened once Honey-senpai." Haruhi said with a frown. Honey shook his head.

"Please, for me and Takashi." Honey said while looking into her eyes. "We just want to make sure that you're alright. Please, pretty please."

"Okay." Haruhi said. Honey cheered. Haruhi watched Honey ran off.

"Yaaa." Honey said with a big smile. "I'll be right back. I have to get Usa-chan." Haruhi nodded her head and watched him ran off. She gulped and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" Haruhi thought to herself.

* * *

**Sorry, this took so long. I'm probably going have to write a few chapters ahead so I could update this story relgaurly. I'm figuring out stuff as I go. **


End file.
